


Lone

by HG1532



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5995615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HG1532/pseuds/HG1532
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vorfreude Event Valentine 2016 FJ medic<br/>Kehampaan itu selalu aku miliki, tapi saat kau datang, kau tidak bisa menggantikan orang itu. Keberadaanmu lebih dari itu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lone

**Author's Note:**

> Hai, aku Ichiko. Mungkin karena prompt kemarin Ichiko ini dapet promptnya Fuyuki dan hasilnya tidak memuaskan, lagi-lagi Ichiko mendapat prompt dari Fuyuki.
> 
> Dibuat untuk Vorfreude Event Valentine 2016 FJ medic.  
> Untuk Fuyuki.
> 
> Dari ketiga pairing, dipilihlah pairing ini karena ini otp Ichiko juga.
> 
> Ini dibuat setelah mendengar lagu tentang 52 herzt whale hehe, dan setelah mencari referensi, infonya cukup bagus dijadikan fanfic.
> 
> Selamat membaca, semoga suka. Mungkin tidak terlalu sempurna, maafkan kesalahan disana sini.
> 
> Yaaaaay~

Musim semi mulai memperlihatkan diri malam ini, salju mulai mencair dan udara dingin yang tak lagi membuatnya menggigil seperti sebelumnya. Langit gelap dibubuhi cahaya yang menambah keindahannya, tak lupa sang rembulan menunjukan dirinya dengan percaya diri dan menerangi jalan raya kota Yokohama yang terletak di bagian barat pulau Honshu ini. Orang-orang berlalu lalang di trotoar jalan meramaikan suasana malam kota Yokohama ini.

 

Laki-laki berambut hitam ini berjalan mengelilingi pusat keramaian kota Yokohama, melamunkan hal-hal yang sebenarnya tidak ingin ia pikirkan. Ia tidak ingin membuang waktu hanya duduk sendiri di apartemennya, duduk di sofa yang empuk sembari menghisap sebatang rokok dan menonton TV. Dibandingkan berada di apartemen, setidaknya di luar sangatlah menyenangkan untuk membuatnya melupakan masalah sehari-hari, tidak semua, sebagian.

 

Untuk beberapa hari ke depan, ia akan dipindah tugas ke kota Nemuro di Hokkaido, tempat kantor cabang kecil perusahaan tempat ia bekerja. Bukan keinginannya untuk pindah, ia bisa saja menolak tawaran itu, tapi ada hal yang memaksanya untuk pindah. Hal yang ingin ia lupakan.

 

Tubuhnya berjalan ke sebuah jalanan kecil dan berhentilah ia di sebuah rumah kecil dengan gaya tradisional. Ia harus menemuinya, untuk terakhir kali. Ia ingin mengucapkan sampai jumpa pada seorang gadis yang selalu ia kagumi, gadis dengan rambut pendek coklat muda, Mitsuba Okita. Gadis manis yang ia kenal sejak dulu, gadis yang membuatnya berdebar.

 

Ya, itu rencana sang laki-laki tampan ini. Matanya melihat ke arah bel rumah sang gadis yang ia kagumi. Entahlah, rasanya bimbang untuk menekan bel rumah itu.

 

Lakukan atau tidak.

 

Kebimbangannya meyakinkan hatinya untuk tidak mengatakannya langsung dan ia merasa harus pergi begitu saja.

 

Tidak.

 

Bukan kebimbangannya, ketakutannya yang membuatnya memutuskan itu. Gadis itu sudah ditunangkan dengan laki-laki kaya yang dipilihkan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Apa bagusnya dirinya yang hanya seorang karyawan biasa dengan penghasilan pas-pasan? Hanya bisa membiayai dirinya sendiri. Ia takut jika ia menemuinya, ia tidak bisa melupakan gadis itu. Ia tidak mau membuat dirinya tenggelam. Ia harus menerimanya.

 

Sudahlah, setidaknya ia sudah melihatnya hari ini di kantor dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan dengan teman-temannya di sana, termasuk Mitsuba. Tidak ada penyesalan yang akan ia rasakan, hatinya sudah menetapkan diri. Ia mematikan rokok pendek yang sejak tadi ia hisap dan memasukannya ke dalam sebuah _pocket asthray_ yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana.

 

Kakinya membawanya mengelilingi keramaian kota Yokohama lagi, ini kesempatan untuk mengingat semua kenangan bersama teman-temannya. Ia bukan orang yang berasal dari kota ini, tapi kota Yokohama sudah menjadi tempat tinggalnya selama 7 tahun ini. Kenangan pasti ada meski tidak banyak, terutama Mitsuba yang membuatnya begitu spesial.

 

Ia akan pergi besok malam menggunakan kapal laut dari pelabuhan Yokohama ke pelabuhan Nemuro. Perjalanan akan panjang.

 

. .

 

Pukul tujuh malam, di pelabuhan Yokohama, sebuah kapal Ferri berlabuh. Kapal yang akan membawa sang laki-laki berambut hitam yang kita kenal ini pergi meninggalkan semua kenangannya di kota Yokohama ini dan membuat kenangan baru di kota Nemuro di pulau Hokkaido yang jauh. Semua penumpang diharapkan memasuki kapal dan menempati tempatnya masing-masing. Banyak sekali penumpang yang mengantri memasuki kapal. Ia mencari kursi yang ia pesan, beruntung sekali letaknya bersebelahan dengan jendela, ia bisa melihat pemandangan laut malam dan ia berharap perjalanan panjang ini akan membawa kesedihannya larut. Semoga.

 

Tiba-tiba seorang pria berjenggot dan mirip gorila duduk di sebelahnya, ia membawa banyak barang. Pertemuan pertama meninggalkan sebuah kesan tentang orang ini, orang yang cukup berwibawa dan berkelas. Kesan pertama kadang menipu, mungkin berbeda jika ia mengenal pria ini. Matanya kembali mengamati sekitarnya, seorang nenek duduk bersama dengan seorang laki-laki yang sedang membaca sebuah buku, tidak jauh dari sana terlihat sekumpulan anak muda yang sepertinya akan pergi piknik bersama-sama. Matanya melihat seorang laki-laki berambut perak yang cukup tampan duduk sendirian, ia cukup mencolok dan menarik perhatian orang-orang di sekitarnya. Tidak pernah ia melihat seseorang dengan rambut perak dan mata merah. Hatinya merasa adanya rasa tertarik pada laki-laki mata merah itu, sepertinya ia menarik untuk berteman. Ia merasakan kesepian yang terpancar dari sepasang mata merah sang pria berambut perak. Ia harap ia bisa mengajaknya berbicara, mungkin. Mungkin ia bisa berteman dengannya.

 

. .

 

"Hei, namaku Isao Kondo, namamu?" tanya pria gorila di sebelah laki-laki berambut hitam tampan kita ini, sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk berkenalan. Ia menaruh buku yang sedari tadi ia baca untuk mengisi waktu, tangannya membalas jabatan tangan pria gorila yang bernama Isao Kondo itu.

 

"Hijikata," jawabnya dingin, ia tidak bisa bersikap kenal dengan orang tidak dikenal, wajar bukan?

 

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Kondo, wajahnya tampak bersahabat. Senyumannya sungguh lebar.

 

"Nemuro," jawab Hijikata sambil membuka kembali buku yang ia baca sedari tadi.

 

"Kau orang dari sana?" tanya pria gorila itu lagi.

 

"Tidak, aku dipindahtugaskan dari Yokohama ke Nemuro, perusahaan Matsudaira co.," jawabnya.

 

"Benarkah? Aku juga bekerja disana, tapi sayangnya aku bekerja di cabang Kyoto, tapi aku harus mengurus kepindahanku ke Nemuro dengan Matsudaira di Tokyo."

 

"Mengurus kepindahan?"

 

"Ya, awalnya aku akan dipindahkan ke cabang Hakodate, tapi aku ingin menemui gadis impianku yang kutemui beberapat bulan lalu saat mengunjungi Nemuro, maka aku meminta dipindahkan ke Nemuro."

 

Gadis impian?

 

Ya, laki-laki memiliki seseorang yang membuatnya nekat seperti itu, tapi kenapa ia masih bersikap tenang dan memilih untuk merelakan gadis yang ia impikan menikahi pria lain, apa dirinya masih belum berani untuk bersikap nekat seperti itu? Apa benar ia menyukai Mitsuba? Apa Mitsuba tidak cukup untuk membuatnya berbuat nekat? Ia meragukan hatinya sendiri. Matanya kini mengarah kepada laki-laki berambut perak yang tengah meminum susu strawberi sembari membaca sebuah majalah komik. Terlihat santai, sekali kali ia mengorek hidungnya tanpa rasa malu. Rasanya agak berlebihan jika ia sampai terkagum-kagum pada pria rambut perak itu, tapi sikapnya tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa sepi di matanya. Ia semakin tertarik.

 

.

 

Malam sudah larut, Bulan purnama terlihat jelas dari sisi kapal tempat Hijikata duduk. Lautan masih begitu tenang dan damai, tidak ada tanda-tanya badai atau hujan.

 

Damai?

 

Tidak, tidak bisa disebut damai. Ia tarik kembali kata-kata ia beruntung mendapat kursi di sana.

 

Kondo tertidur dengan lelap seakan serangan bom pun tidak akan membangunkannya dan dengkurannya bagaikan bom itu sendiri yang membuat laki-laki bermata tajam yang ada disebelahnya ini tidak dapat terlelap ataupun menikmati pemandangan laut indah ini. Ia ingin merokok, tapi merokok dilarang di dalam kabin. Rasa kesal pun mulai memenuhi hatinya.

 

Ditengah kekesalan itu, matanya melihat sang rambut perak berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Rasa penasaran untuk mengikutinya mulai menggantikan rasa kesalnya, ia melihat ke arah Kondo dengan dengkuran bagai suara bom.

 

Ya, ia akan mengikuti laki-laki itu.

 

.

 

Hijikata berjalan di dek kapal dan mencari sang rambut perak. Angin berhembus kencang dan dingin menusuk kulit, sepertinya sudah masuk daerah pulau Hokkaido yang lebih utara dan lebih dingin dibandingkan pulau Honshu. Angin mengibas setiap helai rambutnya, rasanya ingin menerbangkan segala permasalahan yang ada di hatinya.

 

Telinganya sekejap mendengar suara, entahlah ia tidak tahu suara apa itu. Suara berdengung, bukan, bukan telinganya yang bermasalah, dengungan yang cukup indah dan terasa sedih, seperti nyanyian kesepian. Suara itu pun menghilang bersamaan ia menemukan sang laki-laki yang ia cari sejak tadi. Ia berjalan ke arah sang rambut perak yang sedang menatap lautan yang gelap.

 

"Hei,"

 

"Uoh! Apa maumu!?" kaget laki-laki berambut perak itu.

 

"Kau sedang apa tengah malam begini?" tanya Hijikata, penasaran tapi nada suaranya tetap datar. Laki-laki itu hanya diam dan menatap dirinya, ia hanya menyeringai.

 

"Itu yang harus aku tanyakan balik padamu,"

 

"Aku lihat kau berjalan keluar," jawab Hijikata dengan jujur.

 

"Hm... Jadi, kau suka padaku? Kulihat kau sesekali mencuri pandang," goda laki-laki dengan mata malas berwarna merah yang berdiri bersandar di pagar balkon dek kapal.

 

"Apa!?" tidak percaya dan tidak disangka jawaban yang keluar akan seperti itu dari mulutnya, berbeda dari kesan pertamanya, kesepian. "aku hanya melihat nenek yang di belakangmu!"

 

"Jadi kau suka nenek itu?" goda sang laki-laki bermata merah itu, dengan seringai yang menyebalkan. Hijikata tidak bisa berkata-kata.

 

"Bercanda, jangan dianggap serius, sepertinya kau orang yang terlalu serius. Namaku, Sakata, Gintoki Sakata," jawabnya sambil tertawa kecil. Hijikata terdiam untuk sesaat.

 

"Hijikata, Toshiro Hijikata."

 

"Apa yang membawamu kemari?"

 

"Aku sedang berjalan-jalan untuk menghirup udara segar, dibandingkan mendengar dengkuran keras itu."

 

"Hm... Laki-laki gorila itu?" kata Gintoki, "ya, dengkurannya terdengar dimana-mana,"

 

Mereka berdua berdiri di dek kapal dan melihat pemandangan laut malam. Deburan ombak bagaikan alunan musik di tengah laut malam. Hijikata melihat mata merah laki-laki disebelahnya mulai memancarkan kesepian lagi, lalu menutup matanya.

 

"Hei, kau tahu paus 52 herzt yang ada di lautan?"

 

"Apa itu?"

 

"Tidak, ia semacam paus yang biasanya pada musim ini terdengar suaranya,"

 

Suara? Suara berdengung tadi?

 

"Biasanya mereka mencari pasangannya dan terdengar suaranya," kata Gintoki.

 

"Hei, kau orang Nemuro?"

 

"Mungkin bisa kau anggap seperti itu, aku memang tinggal di Nemuro."

 

"Benarkah, bagaimana jika kau memperkenalkan Nemuro padaku, aku akan tinggal di Nemuro." kata sang laki-laki berambut hitam ini, ia ingin berteman dengan laki-laki yang mungkin sebenarnya tidak cocok dengannya ini.

 

"Hahaha, kau tahu, aku seorang free-lancer , aku bekerja dengan permintaan, kau harus membayarnya jika kau memintaku."

 

"Bagaimana dengan makan siang?" tawar Hijikata, tersenyum kecil, ia tidak mengerti dirinya, kenapa ia mau mentraktir seorang pengangguran dengan pekerjaan tidak jelas hanya untuk menemuinya. Gintoki hanya menyeringai dan mengangguk kecil.

 

"Setuju, aku bisa menghemat," jawabnya dengan semangat.

 

. .

 

Hijikata menaruh barang-barang yang ia bawa begitu saja di kamar tidur apartemen yang sudah ia pesan sebelumnya, bukan ia yang membayar, perusahaan yang menanggungnya. Apartemen yang cukup besar di wilayah kota kecil ini dan cukup mewah. Perjalanan panjang sudah ia lewati dengan sabar dan pada akhirnya ia sampai ke tempat tidur ini, rasanya nyaman sekali dan matanya terasa berat, mengantuk.

 

Tidak sempat ia terlelap terlalu nyenyak, seseorang mengebel kamarnya, siapa orang yang mengganggunya sekarang? Ia lelah, malas untuk membuka pintu. Bel berbunyi lagi.

 

Lagi.

 

Lagi.

 

Lagi.

 

Cukup, ia mengalah.

 

Sang laki-laki berponi berbentuk V itu akhirnya membuka pintu untuk melihat sang pria yang ia temui di kapal, gori... Kondo.

 

"Hei, Tosshi," sapa sang laki-laki berjenggot itu.

 

 _Tosshi??_ Pikirnya, sejak kapan ia bisa memanggil sang laki-laki bermata biru besi seperti itu?

 

"Aku akan pergi makan siang, apa kau ikut? Aku traktir," tawar sang pria berbulu ini, "tentu saja, kau mau menemaniku ke rumah Otae-san?"

 

"Otae-san?"

 

"Gadis yang kuceritakan kemarin, aku ingin berkenalan dengannya."

 

Makanan gratis, kenapa tidak? Setidaknya ia masih punya waktu beberapa hari sampai ia masuk kerja disini. Ia masih punya waktu istirahat. Hijikata menyetujuinya dan mengikuti Kondo ke sebuah kedai ramen yang terkenal enak di wilayah itu. Mereka berkenalan dan mengenal satu sama lain. Hijikata berharap semuanya akan berjalan seperti biasanya.

 

.

 

Mereka tiba di sebuah dojo kecil bertuliskan ‘Shimura’. Kondo menemui seorang anak laki-laki berkacamata yang sedang menyapu halaman rumah.

 

"Ah, Kondo-san, selamat datang, sudah lama tidak bertemu, ada perlu apa kemari?" tanya anak berkacamata itu, mereka mengobrol, sementara sang laki-laki tampan ini mengamati rumah yang sederhana dan kuno, cukup unik, mirip dengan rumah Mitsuba, tapi lebih sederhana dan kecil.

 

"Patsuan! Kau ada di rumah?!" teriakan seseorang terdengar dari luar, mengagetkan semuanya. Suara ini familiar di telinganya, suara yang sedikit menyebalkan. Matanya melihat ke sumber suara, laki-laki dengan rambut perak, Gintoki. Mata merahnya menyadari keberadaan sang laki-laki bermata biru besi ini.

 

"Ah, Hijikata? Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya laki-laki berambut perak itu, sambil menggaruk kepalanya, "bukankah janjinya mulai besok?" sebelum sempat menjawab pertanyaannya, anak laki-laki berkacamata yang ia panggil Patsuan itu menyapa sang laki-laki bermuka menyebalkan.

 

"Ah, Gin-san, kau sudah pulang? Apa yang kau bawa?"

 

"Tidak ada, aku kemari mau meminta kunci rumahku yang kutitipkan."

 

"Ah, sebentar. Kondo-san, kakak sedang berbelanja, silahkan menunggu di dalam." jawab anak laki-laki itu pada Gintoki dan meminta sang pria gorila menunggu di dalam

 

"Ayo, Tosshi!" kata Kondo, mengajak Hijikata bersamanya. Tanpa menghiraukan teman sekantornya itu, ia memulai pembicaraan dengan laki-laki berambut perak yang menari perhatian nya

 

"Hei, kau tinggal dekat sini?"

 

"Hm? Ya, bisa dibilang begitu, tapi tempat itu tidak bisa disebut rumah, hanya sebuah tempat yang aku tinggali."

 

"Begitu? Bukankah banyak tempat disini untuk menginap?"

 

"Aku tidak punya banyak uang, aku cukup senang tinggal disana, rasanya tenang."

 

"Hei..." sebelum pria rambut hitam itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, anak laki-laki berkacamata itu memanggil Gintoki dan memberikan kunci rumahnya. Gintoki pergi begitu mengucapkan sampai jumpa pada mereka.

 

"Hei, kacamata, kau mengenalnya?"

 

"Ya, cukup kenal. Aku tidak begitu mengenal masa lalunya, tapi yang kutahu ia orang yang baik."

 

"Begitu? Ia cukup menarik perhatian."

 

"Ya, terutama rambutnya itu. Selain itu, aku bukan kacamata, namaku Shinpachi Shimura."

 

. .

 

Angin dingin berhembus kencang dan deburan ombak memecah keheningan. Sang rembulan berada tinggi dibalik awan bersama serbukan bintangdi langit yang gelap. Sebuah mercusuar berdiri tegak di salah satu bagian pantai kota Nemuro, cahayanya berputar menunjukan keberadaan daratan.

 

Duduklah seorang pria yang sudah kita kenal, sang rambut perak duduk di balkon mercusuar bersama cahaya. Mata merahnya tertutup dan mendengarkan suara alam yang ada di sekitarnya, mendengar sebuah suara yang ia kenal. Suara berdengung, nyanyian paus. Setiap malam pada bulan pertukaran musim semi dan musim dingin, ia selalu mendengarkan nyanyian kesepian dari paus yang bersedih

 

Sama.

 

Dirinya merasa kesedihan yang paus itu rasakan, ingin rasanya menemui paus itu. Rasa kesepian yang mereka rasakan hampir sama, mencari keberadaan yang belum pernah mereka temui.

 

. .

 

Hijikata duduk di sebuah halte bus di dekat apartemennya, sudah satu jam ia duduk disana dan sudah satu jam Gintoki terlambat. Ia sedikit kesal. Mata biru besinya melihat sebuah sepeda, tentu saja dengan pengendaranya, dari kejauhan. Sepeda itu melaju dan mendekat dengan cepat. Rambut peraknya tertiup angin dan wajah malasnya sudah terlihat dari kejauhan. Sepeda itu berhenti tepat di depan halte bus.

 

"Oi, kau sudah menunggu?"

 

"Aku kira kau akan naik bus," tanya Hijikata, ia hanya menerima seringai khas yang sering laki-laki berambut perak itu tunjukkan.

 

"Kau tidak akan menikmati kota ini jika kau naik bus, bukankah kau mau melihat kota ini? Ada beberapa tempat yang bisa kau kunjungi jika kau tidak menaiki bus," jawabnya, "untuk hari ini aku hanya akan membawamu ditempat sekitar sini."

 

Hijikata duduk di bangku belakang sepeda dan Gintoki kembali mengayuh sepeda tuanya membawa laki-laki di belakangnya mengelilingi kota Nemuro yang kecil dan sepi. Mereka menyusuri jalanan, tidak ramai dan hanya terlihat satu atau dua mobil melewati mereka. Kota kecil ini tidak seramai Yokohama, tapi cukup nyaman jika untuk seseorang menenangkan diri. Suara deburan ombak mulai terdengar dari kejauhan, membuat hati sang laki-laki berambut hitam ini ingin segera melihat indahnya pemandangan di pantai dan warna biru langit yang menemani indahnya pemandangan. Angin dingin masih bertiup membuat tubuh mulai menggigil, tidak seperti di Yokohama, ia masih harus mengenakan pakaian cukup tebal di sini. mereka melakukan perjalanan kecil mengelilingi bagian dari kota kecil Nemuro dan menikmati pemandangan laut yang terlihat dari pantai, bersih, sepi, dan biru. Mata biru besi Hijikata melihat sebuah mercusuar dan rumah tua yang berdiri tegak di sebuah tanjung pantai. Sejak ia datang ke kota Nemuro ini, ia selalu merasakan adanya perasaan yang membuatnya tertarik, perasaan yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan di kota ini. Orang yang sedang mengayuh sepeda ini pun membuatnya tertarik, seorang laki-laki yang menarik, terutama mata merahnya. Ia bukanlah orang yang berbicara dengan orang lain tanpa melihat mata lawan bicaranya, Gintoki memang memiliki wajah yang tampan meski menyebalkan dan membuatmu ingin memukulnya, tapi dalam mata merahnya yang indah itu, terpancar rasa kesepian yang cukup dalam, perasaan yang menyakitkan sudah ada pada dirinya sejak lama dan penuh rasa penyesalan.

 

Hijikata mengambilnya rokok yang ia simpan di kantung dalam jaketnya dan menghisap setiap nikotin yang ada di dalamnya.

 

"Hei, kau tahu, rokok berbahaya untuk tubuhmu." kata laki-laki dengan rambut ikal berwarna perak itu, memperingatkan teman yang ia antar keliling kota. Tidak ada jawaban dari sang laki-laki yang masih menghisap rokoknya itu, terlalu sering ia mendengar peringatan rokok di iklan rokok, teman kantornya, tetangganya, dan juga Mitsuba.

 

"Aku tidak bisa berhenti," kata Hijikata, menghisap lagi rokok yang ada di mulutnya, "aku tidak ingin berhenti."

 

"Begitu?" Gintoki tidak terlalu peduli dengan rokok, hanya saja ia sering mendengar bahaya rokok, ia khawatir.

 

"Hei, kita mau kemana?"

 

"Ke pusat keramaian, mungkin? Apartemenmu cukup dekat dengan pasar ikan disini," jawab sang pengemudi, tetap mengayuh sepedanya.

 

"Benarkah? Apa di sana menjual mayonaise?"

 

"Ha? Untuk apa mayonaise? "

 

"Kau tidak mengerti, itu makanan terenak didunia, kau tidak bisa makan tanpanya." 

 

"Kau orang yang aneh, berbeda dengan wajahmu." kata Gintoki tertawa.

 

. .

 

Mereka berhenti di sebuah pasar ikan yang cukup besar, aneka makanan laut dijual di sini. Sang laki-laki berambut perak  segera menuntunnya ke sebuah bar snack dengan papan nama Otose yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berhenti. Mereka masuk ke dalam toko dan terlihat seorang perempuan dengan telinga kucing sedang menyapu ruangan.

 

"Nenek, aku datang!" teriak Gintoki, dan sekejap berikutnya sebuah panci aluminium melayang entah dari mana mengenai kepala perak itu.

 

"Sudah berapa kali aku mengingatkanmu, panggil aku Otose-san." seorang perempuan berumur menunjukan dirinya dari balik tirai sedang menghisap sebuah rokok. Gintoki mengusap kepalanya dan mengerang kesakitan, lemparan panci itu terlihat sangat sakit bagi laki-laki berambut hitam ini.

 

"Kau membawa teman rupanya?" tanya wanita berumur itu.

 

"Ya, mungkin bisa dibilang dia uang makan siangku." kata si laki-laki yang masih mengerang kesakitan itu. Hijikata hanya tertawa garing, ia tidak bisa membantah pernyataan itu, tapi ia tidak merasa itu cukup lucu untuk membuatnya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

 

"Ada perlu apa kau kemari?"

 

"Aku hanya mau memperlihatkan kota ini padanya, untuk hari ini aku akan memperkenalkan daerah ini."

 

"Begitu kah? Kebetulan aku ada barang berat yang harus diangkut, bantu aku untuk mengangkatnya."

 

"Ini bukan shift-ku."

 

"Ada upahnya." mendengar kata upah, si kepala perak itu segera berlari ke balik tirai dan membantu pekerja perempuan berambut hijau dengan cepat. Hijikata hanya diam melihatnya.

 

"Kau anak baru disini?" tanya wanita itu sembari menghembuskan asap rokok dari mulutnya. Hijikata menjawab dengan anggukan kecil.

 

"Dimana kau bertemu dengannya? Tidak biasanya ia akan akrab dengan orang asing," lanjutnya, "sepertinya ia tertarik padamu."

 

"Begitu kah?"

 

"Aku mengenalnya sejak ia masih bocah yang beranjak dewasa, ia tinggal sendirian dan bekerja menerima pekerjaan dari orang lain, ia sering kemari untuk membantuku. Tidak pernah kudengar ia memiliki orang tua, saudara, atau pun kekasih. Ia hanya hidup sendirian seperti itu. Bukan berarti ia tidak memiliki uang sama sekali, ia dapat memenuhi kebutuhannya dengan bekerja membantu sekitarnya. Padahal ia cukup tampan, tapi ia tidakpernah terlihat bersama perempuan."

 

Begitu, ia hidup sendirian. Ia tidak tahu kehidupan teman berambut perak itu, hanya tahu ia adalah orang yang ia temui di kapal.

 

"Nenek, aku susah selesai!" Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara Gintoki dari balik tirai.

 

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi, upahnya akan kumasukan ke upahmu bulan ini."

 

. .

 

Mereka berkeliling daerah yang tidak pernah Hijikata kenal ini sampai matahari mulai tenggelam, langit mulai gelap, dan burung gagak berterbangan meramaikan suasana.

 

Gintoki menurunkan Hijikata di halte bus dimana ia menjemput laki-laki berponi bentuk V itu dan mengucapkan sampai jumpa. Punggung lebarnya terlihat oleh mata laki-laki berambut hitam itu, lama-lama menjauh. Ia sangat senang bersamanya, ia bisa menghilangkan rasa sedihnya untuj sementara.

 

Ia berdiri di halte itu, duduk mengamati dan menikmati suasana disekitarnya sepi. Rasanya ingin menemui Gintoki lagi.

 

Bukankah aku baru berpisah selama 10 menit? Pikirnya, ada rasa senang saat bersamanya. Bukankah ia baru mengenalnya selama dua hari?

 

. .

 

Beberapa hari berjalan seperti biasanya, tidak ada yang istimewa. Hanya perasaan Hijikata yang semakin membingungkan saat ia berada bersama Gintoki. Ia mulai mengenal sang kepala perak yang cukup menyebalkan tetapi menarik perhatiannya. Hubungan mereka makin akrab meski sifat mereka berkebalikan satu sama lain. Terkadang mereka berkelahi karena hal kecil, tapi akur kembali dengan cepat. Hijikata menemukan orang yang bisa ia jadikan sahabatnya disana. Ia mulai mengenal anak SMA yang sering bermain dan membantu Gintoki, Kagura, dan gadis yang dikejar-kejar oleh Kondo, Otae Shimura, dan juga adik Otae yang sering menjadi bulan-bulanan Gintoki, Shinpachi. Ia juga mulai bekerja seperti biasa di kantor barunya dan berkenalan dengan penjaga kantor, Yamazaki, dan dua orang iseng yang sering berkeliaran melakukan hal aneh, katsura dan elizabeth. Masih banyak lagi orang-orang yang menarik disana. Tapi, baginya laki-laki bermata merah itu sangatlah menarik dan selalu terlihat berbeda. Perasaannya terasa berbeda dibandingkan saat dirinya bersama Mitsuba, gadis yang sudah tidak selalu di pikirannya.

 

. .

 

Udara hangat mulai menggantikan udara dingin menunjukan musim semi akan menggantikan musim dingin. Jaket tebal sudah tidak diperlukan, orang-orang sudah memakai pakaian biasa yang tidak terlalu tipis. Tanaman mulai tumbuh dan menghijaukan tanah.

 

Di sebuah kedai udon, terlihat dua orang yang sedang makan bersama. Berbincang-bincang menghabiskan waktu. Tidak banyak hal yang bisa dilakukan di kota kecil seperti ini pada saat hari libur.

 

"Kau tidak ingin pulang?" tanya Gintoki pada orang yang sedang menumpahkah sebotol mayonaise ke dalam mangkuk udonnya.

 

"Pulang ke mana?"

 

"Rumah orang tuamu, kudengar keluargamu orang yang berada."

 

"Dari mana kau mendengar itu?"

 

"Zura." jawab Gintoki, menyebut temannya yang sangat ahli dalam menyelidiki, Katsura.

 

“Sudah kuduga ia mengerjakan hal-hal aneh, kau percaya padanya?"

 

"Setidaknya info darinya biasanya benar," mendengar jawaban Gintoki, Hijikata hanya menghela napas. Ia tidak ingin menceritakan keluarganya, keluarga yang tidak menganggapnya.

 

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin pulang,"

 

"Apa kau mengirimkan mereka surat?"

 

"Hanya kakak yang menerimanya, aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya. Sudah, aku tidak ingin membahasnya."

 

"Begitu? Aku akan menunggu kau menceritakannya," Hijikata hanya melihat Gintoki yang memakan ramennya. Sang rambut perak mengubah topik dan perbincangan pun berlanjut. Hijikata ingin menceritakan kehidupannya, tapi ia belum tahu kapan ia harus menceritakannya. Ia berharap Gintoki akan menceritakan dirinya.

 

. .

 

Suatu malam di musim semi, Hijikata berjalan sendirian ke sebuah mini market 24 jam di dekat pantai. Ia masuk ke mini market dan membeli barang yang ia inginkan, mayonaise, barang yang harus selalu ada kemana pun ia pergi. Ia beranjak pulang membawa dua kantung plastik mayonaise, tiba-tiba telinganya mendengar suara berdengung seperti saat ia berada di kapal, nyanyian paus. Terdengar lebih keras dibandingkan sebelumnya. matanya mengamati sekitarnya dan menangkap bayangan seseorang dengan rambut perak sedang berada di tepi pantai, berdiri sendirian.

 

 _Gintoki?_ Pikirnya, tanpa ia sadari ia melangkah mendekati laki-laki berambut perak di pantai.

 

"Hei, Rambut perak, sedang apa kau disana?" kata Hijikata dari jalan raya.

 

Laki-laki berambut perak itu berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang berani mengganggunya.

 

"Mayo? Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Gintoki, membalas panggilan sang rambut hitam padanya.

 

"Aku bertanya padamu, aku habis membeli makanan." jawab Hijikata, ia menunggu balasan dari Gintoki. Tidak ada jawaban, sang rambut perak hanya melihat ke arah laut.

 

"He..." sebelum iabmenyeleaaikan kalimatnya, Gintoki memotongnya. "Menurutmu, apa yang bisa kau lihat dan apa yang bisa kau dengar?" tanya Gintoki, mata merahnya memandang laut dengan tatapan itu lagi. Tatapan dalam yang kesepian.

 

Apa yang bisa ia lihat? Apa yang harus ia lihat? Hanya lautan gelap dan dingin. Apa yang bisa ia dengar? Apa yang harus ia dengar? Hanya deburan ombak dan...

 

"Paus 52 herzt," kata Hijikata, menginat cerita Gintoki saat pertama kali bertemu.

 

"Kau mendengarnya? Kau lihat, lautan ini begitu gelap dan dingin, apa rasanya jika kau berada di tengahnya dan sendirian? Aku bisa merasakan kesedihan paus itu disana."

 

"Apa maksudmu? Apa itu paus 52 hertz?" tanya Hijikata.

 

"Dulu di temukan suara paus yang berbeda dari paus lainnya yang memiliki suara berfrekuensi lebih rendah dan sering memiliki kelompok. Ia hanya sendirian dan tidak pernah memiliki orang tua, saudara, maupun teman dan kekasih. Paus itu menjadi sebuah lambang dari kesedihan dan kesepian."

 

Ah, ia mengerti. Saat di kapal, orang ini mendengarkan nyanyian paus kesepian itu.

 

"Aku ingin menjawab nyanyiannya, tapi suaraku tidak akan sampai padanya,  memberitahunya ia tidak perlu lagi menyanyikan lagu kesepian dan  memberitahunya jika suaranya sampai padaku." Sang laki-laki berambut hitam ini terdiam melihat orang yang berdiri didepannya mengatakan hal yang dirasakannya. Sang laki-laki bermata biru besi ini juga mengerti kesepian, tapi ia masih bisa merasakan kehangatan kasih sayang dari sang kakak angkat yang mengasuhnya. Ia hanyalah anak dari selingkuhan ayahnya dan dibesarkan di rumah mewah itu sampai ia bisa mencari uang sendiri. Ia selalu menerima tatapan kebencian dari seluruh anggota keluarga, kecuali kakak tertuanya dan istrinya. Tidak ada yang istimewa dari dirinya.

 

"Aku mengerti perasaan kesepian dan penolakan. Beberapa hari yang lalu, kau menanyakan apa aku ingin pulang kan? Kau benar, aku dari sebuah keluarga yang berada, tapi apa yang harus lakukan jika yang kuterima hanya penolakan, untk apa aku berada disana." Keheningan menyelimuti kedua laki-laki yang sedang berdiri di pantai ini, hembusan angin kencang membuatnya rambut mereka menyibak ke segala arah, mata mereka yang menatap lautan yang gelap, dan telinga yang menerima nyanyian paus yang kesepian.

 

"Hei, besok malam, antarkan aku ke tempat yang menurutmu paling berharga."

 

“Mungkin ada satu tempat yang belum diperlihatkan padamu." Kata Gintoki, tersenyum melihat Hijikata.

 

. .

 

Hijikata menunggu Gintoki dan sepedanya menjemputnya lagi di halte. Kali ini ia tidak perlu menunggu terlalu lama, sang rambut perak lebih cepat datang dibandingkan sebelumnya.

 

"Hari ini kau tidak terlambat," kata Hijikata, seringai di wajah Gintoki menjawab pernyataan yang dilontarkan sang laki-laki berponi V ini. Mereka segera berangkat ke sebuah tempat yang membuat Hijikata penasaran sejak datang kemari.

 

Menara mercusuar dan rumah tua.

 

"Kau tahu tempat ini?" tanya Hijikata memandangi puncak menara, sembari menunggu Gintoki menaruh sepedanya.

 

"Ini rumahku," kata sang rambut perak, tersenyum. Laki-laki yang ada didepannya hanya diam tak percaya, tidak ia sangka temannya itu tinggal di sebuah rumah mercusuar tua. "tidak usah kaget, mercusuar ini tidak ada yang menjaga, setidaknya aku diberi tempat tinggal dan tugas mengurus mercusuar ini."

 

Gintoki membuka pintu dan memasuki rumah itu, Hijikata mengikutinya memasuki rumah yang cukup besar itu. Dalamnya cukup tua, tapi sudah di perbaiki dengan baik, tidak banyak perabotan yang memenuhi ruangan, hanya barang-barang yang diperlukan saja. Banyak barang anak perempuan dan buku-buku pelajaran anak SMA.

 

"Kagura dan Shinpachi sering menginap disini, mereka membantuku bekerja." kata Gintoki menjawab rasa penasaran Hijikata. Tidak heran mereka sangat dekat. Kagura dan Shinpachi sering terlihat bersama sang rambut perak, dimana ia berada biasanya bocah-bocah itu mengikutinya. "kalau Kagura bertengkar dengan kakaknya, Kamui, ia pasti menginap disini. Mereka sering bertengkar." Pantas sejak tadi banyak peralatan anak perempuan disana sini. Foto-foto terpajang di dinding dengan rapi, foto Gintoki bersama Otose, Catherine, dan Tama. Ada sebuah foto Gintoki, Kagura, dan Shinpachi sedang memancing di laut. Terlihat begitu banyak kenangan di Foto-foto yang sang laki-laki bermata merah ini pajang di sekitar rumah. Matanya terpaku pada sebuah foto di meja telepon di dekat Tv. Foto Gintoki dan dirinya sedang minum berdua, ia tidak ingat kapan sang rambut perak mengambil foto itu.

 

"Kapan kau mengambil foto ini?" tanya Hijikata.

 

"Laki-laki gorila yang mengambilnya, ia memberikannya padaku,"

 

"Begitu? Kenapa ia memberikannya padamu?"

 

"Entahlah, ia memberikannya."

 

Hijikata masih penasaran, jawaban yang ia terima tidak memuaskan hatinya. Mereka mengelilingi rumah sang rambut perak, meski sering ditemani gadis cina dan anak berkacamata itu, tapi tetap ada bagian dimana perasaan sepi menyelubungi Gintoki. Ia ingin lebih tahu tentang laki-laki berambut perak yang sedang berjalan didepannya. Ia ingin tahu.

 

"Dimana kamarmu?" tanya Hijikata, penasaran.

 

"Lantai dua, kau mau melihatnya? Tidak terlalu menarik."

 

"Perlihatkan saja."

 

Mereka menaiki tangga dan menuju salah satu kamar yang ada di lorong, sang laki-laki rambut perak membuka pintunya dan memperlihatkannya pada laki-laki dibelakangnya. Sebuah tempat tidur, lemari baju, lemari peralatan, meja, dna kursi, tidak ada yng aneh seperti kamar pada umumnya. Hijikata melihat banyak foto di atas meja, foto Gintoki yang masih kecil dan seorang laki-laki berambut panjang, ada juga foto Si rambut perak bersama seorang anak laki-laki yang sepertinya adalah Katsura kecil dan seorang anak laki-laki lain yang belum pernah ia lihat, dan foto Gintoki bersama laki-laki dengan perban di mata kirinya.

 

"Itu fotoku dengan orang-orang yang aku kenal saat masih kecil, laki-laki berambut panjang itu Shoyo-sensei, orang yang membesarkan aku sampai aku berumur sepuluh tahun."

 

"Begitu? Dimana ia sekarang?"

 

"Aku tidak tahu, ia pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan aku, Zura, dan Takasugi begitu saja." jawab Gintoki, Hijikata merasa tidak enak mendengarnya.

 

"Maafkan aku."

 

"Tidak apa-apa."

 

"Takasugi?" tanya Hijikata, mendengar nama itu Gintoki hanya diam dan mengambil foto ia bersama seorang laki-laki bermata satu itu.

 

"Ini Takasugi," Gintoki menunjuk laki-laki bermata satu itu, "ia temanku, ia sudah meninggalkanku dan katsura disini." Hijikata bermaksud menanyakan lebih jauh, tapi ia melihat wajah yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya, wajah penuh kesedihan akan pengkhianatan dan mata merahnya seakan ingin menangis. Hijikata hanya bisa merasa ada sesuatu yang menggajal di hatinya, rasa yang ia tidak pernah rasakan. Rasanya ia tahu siapa Takasugi bagi Gintoki. Keberadaan yang mungkin tidak bisa digantikan oleh siapa pun.

 

"Hei, kau keberatan jika memperlihatkan mercusuar itu?" tanya Hijikata, mengalihkan topik. Ia tidak ingin mendengar kelanjutannya. Gintoki mengangguk dna mengantarnya ke sebuah pintu di lantai satu yang membawa mereka ke dalam mercusuar. Gintoki membuka pintu dan memasuki diikuti oleh Hijikata. Didalamnya ada sebuah tangga menuju lantai dua dan pintu ke halaman. Di sisi ruangan, terlihat scooter berwarna perak, bertuliskan Kanji ‘Gin’.

 

"Ini lantai satu, biasanya aku menaruhnya sepedaku disini, dan itu scooterku, biasanya aku memakainya saat perjalanan cukup jauh."

 

"Kenapa kau tidak memakainya? Bukannya kita lebih cepat mengelilingi kota dengan itu?" tanya Hijikata.

 

"Aku lebih ingin memakai sepeda."

 

Gintoki segera menaiki tangga dengan cepat, jawaban yang keluar dari mulutnya tidak membuat sang laki-laki berambut hitam itu puas. Ia mengikuti sang rambut perak ke lantai dua. Gintoki memperlihatkan satu persatu apa saja yang ada di dalam mercusuar itu. Mercusuar ini seperti tempat penyimpanan barang tidak terpakai, banyak barang yang tidak terlalu penting berada disini. Saat mencapai lantai tiga, terlihat sebuah kamar yang cukup rapi, berisi tempat tidur dan perabotan kamar lainnya.

 

"Ini tempatku menghabiskan waktu, biasanya Katsura akan menginap disini, mengamati apa yang terjadi di sekitar."

 

"Jangan sampai aku terlihat melakukan hal aneh disini," kata Hijikata, pernyataan yang membuat Gintoki tertawa.

 

"Tidak ada yang tahu kapan ia berada disini," jawab Gintoki, tetap menyeringai. Ia melihat jam, pukul 6 sore, "kemarilah, kau harus melihat ini."

 

Gintoki menuntunnya ke sebuah ruang mesin di menara mercusuar dan sebuah lampu besar terpasang di tengah ruangan. Sang rambut perak berjalan ke arah balkon dan pemandangan yang tidak terduga terlihat dari atas sini. Matahari tenggelam dan pantulan cahaya merah yang ada di laut, sungguh pemandangan yang indah. Burung-burung berterbangan menyambut malam. Cahaya semakin hilang tenggelam di lautan, siang mulai berganti malam, kegelapan mulai merajalela.

 

Tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya muncul dari belakang Hijikata, mata biru besinya melihat ke arah sumber cahaya, lampu mercusuar menyala dna mulai berputar.

 

"Bagaimana? Bukan hal jelek tinggal di mercusuar kan?" kata Gintoki, membanggakan dirinya sendiri. Hijikata diam, perlahan ia tertawa dan mengangguk.

 

"Ya, kau memperlihatkan hal yang bagus." Keduanya tersenyum dan tertawa bersama.

 

. .

 

Sekali-kali di waktu senggang, Hijikata mengunjungi Gintoki di rumahnya. Mereka memiliki sering duduk bersama di balkon mercusuar, berbincang hal yang biasa mereka bicarakan. Menghabiskan waktu bersama, Hijikata senang jika ia bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama sang rambut perak. Mereka berbeda, tapi mereka sama. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia merasa nyaman bersama sang rambut perak, seakan ia memiliki tempat untuk melepaskan semua permasalahannya. Bagaimana dengan Gintoki? Apa ia sama? Apa ia menganggapnya teman? Sekejap terdengar suara dengungan nyanyian paus yang mencari temannya.

 

"Kau mendengarnya?" tanya Hijikata.

 

"Ya," jawab Gintoki, ia berdiri dna mendengarkan dengan seksama suara dengungan itu. "ia tetap kesepian seperti biasanya."

 

Mereka mendengarkan suara dengungan nyanyian itu sampai suara itu menghilang, meninggalkan keheningan diantara keduanya.

 

"Hei, Hijikata, kau ingat Takasugi?" tanya Gintoki, Hijikata terdiam dan tidak menjawabnya. Ia berpikir, apa sekarang Gintoki akan melanjutkan ceritanya beberapa waktu lalu?

 

"Ya." Jawab Hijikata singkat. Gintoki mendengar jawabannya, ia tidak langsung menceritakan sang laki-laki bermata satu itu.

 

"Aku tidak tahu kau akan bersikap bagaimana setelah aku menceritakan ini, tapi kuharap kau bisa bersikap seperti biasanya." Kata sang laki-laki berambut perak itu.

 

"Apa maksudmu?"

 

"Takasugi adalah orang yang berharga bagiku, tidak ada yang bisa menggantikannya, dan tidak ada yang akan menggantikannya." kata Gintoki, menatap ke arah lautan yang gelap, "ia selalu ada di saat aku akan menyerah dan membuatku mendorong semua batas kemampuanlku untuk mencapai target." Perasaan sedih dan kesal datang bersamaan menyatu dan bercampur dalam hati seorang laki-laki berambut hitam ini. Tidak tahu kenapa, ia tidak ingin mendengarkan cerita masa lalu Gintoki yang satu ini.

 

"Tapi ia pergi begitu saja seperti Shoyo-sensei, bersama orang-orang yang membuatnya berubah. Aku tidak percaya ia meninggalkanku begitu saja." lanjutnya, "aku senang semua orang bisa membantuku menjalani hariku seperti biasanya, tapi aku tetap merasa ada rasa hampa yang tidak pernah terisi. Meski begitu, aku tetap mencin..." Telepon genggam Hijikata memotong cerita yang tidak ingin ia dengar, telepon dari Kondo.

 

“Maaf," kata Hijikata, mengangkat telepon genggamnya. Dari Isao Kondo.

 

"Tosshi? Apa kau bisa membantuku? Tugasku banyak, meski aku lembur, aku tidak akan bisa menyelesaikannya! Bantu aku! Aku di kantor!!"

 

"Aku kesana."

 

Hatinya merasa lega dan bisa mencari alasan pulang dari sini. Ia merasa sebentar lagi hatinya berasa akan pecah dan meledak, meledak disaat Gintoki akan menyelesaikan kata terakhirnya.

 

"Hei, aku harus membantu Kondo-san, aku harus kesana." Gintoki hanya diam sesaat, ia mengangguk dan tersenyum. Hijikata merasa sakit di dadanya, rasanya akan sangat menyakitkan mendengar Gintoki menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia menuruni tangga dan meninggalkan Gintoki di puncak mercusuar. Ia mempercepat langkahnya, jika ia tetap disana, bisa saja ia merusak sesuatu, memukul sesuatu. Ia tidak bisa membendung perasaan yang membuatnya sakit mendengar cerita Gintoki.

 

Ia sampai di halaman mercusuar dan melihat ke atas puncak mercusuar.

 

Perasaan apa ini? Perasaan apa? Cemburu kah?

 

. . . . .

 

Begitu, perasaan ini disebut cemburu.

 

. . . Beberapa hari setelah pertemuan terakhir mereka, Hijikata menghindari Gintoki. Sang rambut perak menyapanya, tapi ia hanya tersenyum dipaksakan dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan laki-laki yang menyapanya . Ia tidak bisa menatap mata merah itu. Ia cemburu dengan Takasugi yang tidak bisa dilupakan Gintoki. Ia tidak akan bisa mengisi kekosongan hati sang rambut perak, ia hanya segelintir orang yang membuatnya menjalani hidup seperti biasa. Ia tidak akan bisa menggantikan Takasugi.

 

"Kalian sedang bertengkar?" tanya Kondo, sembari menghisap teh oolong kalengannya. "kulihat kalian tidak saling menyapa."

 

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa." jawab Hijikata, sembari mengetik tugas yang sedari tadi ia kerjakan.

 

"Begitu? Menurutku, kalian lebih bersemangat saat sedang bersama."

 

"Aku bersemangat." Kata Hijikata, berusaha menutupi perasaannya. Kondo melihat Hijikata yang tidak bisa menutupi perasaannya, ia bekerja terlalu keras sejak beberapa hari yang lalu.

 

"Begitu? Kuharap kalian akur lagi," kata Kondo, ia berjalan pergi ke luar ruangan. Sebagaimana pun ia berusaha menutupi rasa sedihnya, ia tidak bisa menutupinya.

 

. .

 

Gintoki berdiri di depan kantor Hijikata, ia tidak ingin meminta maaf pada laki-laki mayonaise itu. Tapi ia khawatir dengan perilaku sang mata biru besi itu padanya. Ia senang bersamanya, tapi ia sadar ia tidak bisa menceritakan semuanya pada orang yang mungkin bisa disebut temannya itu. Gintoki hanya duduk di depan kantor, memutuskan pilihan apa yang akan ia ambil. Tiba-tiba seseorang memanggilnya.

 

"Yorozuya?"

 

"Gori?"

 

. .

 

"Halo, dengan keluarga Okita." sebuah suara perempuan mengagetkannya dari lamunan. Sejak kapan ia mengangkat telepon dan menelepon? Ia tidak ingat, tubuh Hijikata bergerak dengan keinginanya sendiri.

 

"Halo?" jawab Hijikata, panic. Ia mengenal suara lembut yang sering ia dengar beberapa bulan lalu. Suara lembut milik gadis yang ia impikan dulu, lalu marga Okita, Okita Mitsuba.

 

"Ya? Bisa saya bantu?" jawabnya lembut, suara tidak pernah berubah.

 

"Mitsuba?"

 

"Toshiro? Apa itu kau? Apa kabarmu?" jawab orang yang di seberang telepon, ia terdengar sangat senang.

 

"Ya, baik. Bagaimana keadaan disana?"

 

"Banyak hal yang terjadi, aku tidak tahu sampai kapan aku bertahan, Shougo juga masuk universitas Tokyo." Jawab Mitsuba, suaranya terdengar memelan. Mitsuba sudah sakit sejak dulu, tubuh lemah dan Hijikata selalu menjaganya. Ia tidak tahu harus bicara apa, “tapi tenang saja, aku bisa mengatasinya!”

 

" **B** egitu? Baguslah."

 

“Aku tidak ingin membuatmu khawatir, sekali-kali kau tulis surat kemari, Shougo pasti senang, ” kata Mitsuba tertawa, Hijikata mengingat bocah nakal yang tidak menyukainya itu. Ia sering kali dijahili oleh Shougo saat bermain ke rumah Okita. Ia tidak pernah bisa menghadapi anak itu.

 

“Tidak mungkin ia senang.” Mitsuba hanya tertawa mendengar jawabannya, Hijikata ikut tertawa bersamanya. Keheningan menyelimuti suasana tiba-tiba.

 

"Ada apa?" tanya Mitsuba, khawatir dengan orang yang ada di seberang telepon rumahnya.

 

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab Hijikata, tidak mau melibatkan Mitsuba lebih jauh.

 

"Aku tidak tahu ada apa disana, tapi jika itu mengganggumu, bersemangatlah. Aku akan mendukung."

 

"Mitsuba, terima kasih." Jawab Hijikata, tersenyum.

 

. .

 

Awan mendung menutupi langit cerah di atas kota nemuro. Perpindahan musim seperti ini memang tempatnya badai. Angin yang kencang berhembus tiada henti. Gintoki sedang berada di hutan bersama Kagura dan Shinpachi, mencari kucing yang hilang milik salah satu penduduk di daerahnya. Gintoki tidak menemukannya dimana-mana, ia harus menemukan kucing itu sebelum badai.

 

"Gin-chan! Aku menemukannya!" kata Kagura berteriak. Kagura menemukan kucing itu pada sebuah tangkai di tebing dekat sana, bergelantungan ketakutan. Kagura mencoba meraihnya dengan tangannya.

 

"Kagura-chan, hati-hati!" kata Shinpachi.

 

"Tidak apa-apa, Patsuan..."

 

Tangan Kagura mencapai kucing yang ketakutan itu saat Gintoki sampai di tempatnya. Tidak disangka tanah yang ia pijak rapuh dan runtuh, tubuh Kagura tidak seimbang dan ia mulai terjatuh ke arah laut. Gintoki bergerak cepat dan menangkap Kagura, tapi tubuhnya tidak dapat kembali ke tanah, ia melempar Kagura dan kucing yang sudah berada di tangan Kagura.

 

Gintoki jatuh ke laut.

 

"Gin-chan!!!"

 

.

 

Sepulang kerja dari kantor, Hijikata berganti baju dan menyiapkan diri untuk bertemu Gintoki. Seseorang memukul-mukul pintu apartemennya

 

"Mayoraaa! Kau di rumah!?" teriak seseorang di luar, Hijikata tahu suara ini, Kagura, si bocah perempuan yang menyebalkan itu. Ia membuka pintu, Kagura dan Shinpachi.

 

"Gawat, Gin-san! Gin-san!"

 

Gintoki?

 

.

 

Hujan mulai turun dan sangat deras, seperti yang diperkirakan seorang wanita pembawa acara perkiraan cuaca, Ketsuno Ana, wanita idola Gintoki. Hari ini badai di daerah Nemuro. Ombak-ombak mengombang-ambingkan apa saja yang berada di permukaan air, angin kuat menerbangkan apa saja yang bisa diterbangkan, seluruh pemandangan tertutup derasnya hujan yang menutupi jarak pandang. Mata-mata mencari keberadaan seseorang yang mereka cari, mereka harap rambut perak mencoloknya dapat berguna disaat seperti ini. Mereka tidak bisa memakai perahu untuk mencari laki-laki bermata merah itu atau bisa menimbulkan korban lagi. Kenapa badai? Kenapa kau harus jatuh sekarang? Pikir Hijikata, kesal.

 

Apa ini terakhir kalinya ia bertemu dengannya?

 

"Gin-chaaaaaaaaan!!!" teriak Kagura, matanya basah karena hujan dan air mata. "Gin-chaaaaaaaaan!!!"

 

"Gin-saaaaaaan!!!" teriakan semua orang terdengar dari telinganya, samar-samar terdengar karena tertutup derasnya suara hujan.

 

Kenapa ia merasa kesepian? Pikir Hijikata, ia melihat semua orang mencari si kepala perak. Masih banyak yang ia tidak tahu tentangnya. Ia ingin lebih banyak mengetahui tentang diri laki-laki berambut perak itu, ingin lebih mengenalnya, mengetahui semua sisi dirinya sampai tidak ada yang tertinggal.

 

Ia berteriak sekerasnya memanggil nama orang itu.

 

"Gintoki!!!"

 

Ia tidak mengerti, kali ini perasaannya berbeda. Kali ini ia tidak ingin kehilangan laki-laki berambut perak itu. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang ia sukai.

 

. .

 

Sudah dua hari sejak terjatuhnya Gintoki dari tebing, tidak ada orang yang melihatnya lagi. Ia hanya bisa menjalani hari-hari seperti biasa.

 

"Hei, Tosshi, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Kondo.

 

"Aku baik-baik saja..." kata Hijikata terdiam, berusaha berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaan tumpukan kertas yang tidak ada habisnya.

 

"Aku harap aku bisa menghiburmu," kata Kondo dengan nada cukup sedih, ia tidak bisa melihat Hijikata yang biasanya bersemangat saat bekerja menjadi tidak bersemangat dalam bekerja. Sejak terjatuhnya Gintoki, ia mulai tidak bersemangat, ia tahu Hijikata bersedih karena teman... Bukan, sepertinya lebih dari itu, terjatuh dan tidak diketahui nasibnya sampai sekarang. Kemungkinan terburuk mungkin sudah sang laki-laki bermata tajam itu ketahui. Kondo kembali ke mejanya dan mengerjakan tugasnya kembali, ia tidak boleh mengusik Hijikata lebih lama.

 

. .

 

Pekerjaan selesai cepat, bukan ia tidak berguna sebelumnya, tapi ia terlihat tidak berguna hari ini. Ia hanya berjalan pelan menikmati pemandangan matahari tenggelam, dan menikmati kehampaan hati.

 

Rasanya sepi, saat pulang kantor biasanya terdengar teriakan cemooh dari mulut sang laki-laki berambut perak padanya, saat ia berjalan ke apartemennya, ia sering melihat kepala perak bersama dua bocah itu sedang membantu nelayan di pantai. Sekarang, ia tidak melihat ketiganya, hanya bapak-bapak nelayan yang sedang mengurus tangkapannya. Rasanya perasaannya hampa, entahlah, apa nama perasaan ini? Cinta? Ia merasakan cinta pada Mitsuba sebelumnya, tapi ia tidak merasa sehampa ini saat kehilangan Mitsuba. Ia belum mengenal Gintoki lama, tapi ia ingin lebih mengenalnya. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang ia cari selama ini saat bersamanya. Ia hanya berteman selama satu bulan, bukan waktu yang lama, tapi hatinya merasa ia adalah orang yang akan mengerti dirinya.

 

Ia melihat sebuah mercusuar tua dan berjalan menuju mercusuar. Meski mercusuar ini sudah tua, ia masih melihat cahayanya menyala setiap malam. Ada yang menyalakannya? Gintoki?

 

Tidak mungkin.

 

Ia menuju pintu masuk dan melihat gembok mengunci pintu. Siapa yang memegang kunci gembok pintu ini? Gintoki?

 

. .

 

"Selamat malam, Shimura."

 

"Hijikata-san? Ada perlu apa?" kata Shinpachi, kaget akan kedatangan Hijikata yang jarang mengunjungi rumah orang.

 

"Kau memegang kunci rumah Gintoki? Boleh kupinjam? "

 

"Kami bertiga memiliki kuncinya, tapi Gin-san selalu menitipkannya jika ia pergi. Sebentar, akan kuambilkan."

 

Beberapa lama kemudian, ia kembali membawa kunci yang diinginkan Hijikata. Hijikata mengambilnya dan membawanya.

 

"Hijikata-san, kau tahu rumah Gin-san?" tanya Shinpachi, Hijikata hanya diam dan berbalik pada Shinpachi.

 

“Aku tahu."

 

. .

 

Pintu terbuka dengan lebar, ia memasuki bagian dalam mereka mercusuar, gelap. Ia melangkah menaiki anak tangga. Mendekati bagian atas mercusuar. Terlihat pemandangan laut malam seperti biasanya, hanya saja biasanya ia bersama Gintoki. Lampu yang menyala, mungkin si kepala perak itu lupa mematikannya. Ia hanya bisa menghela napas dan duduk di balkom mercusuar, memandangi pemandangan. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana, saat ia hamper mengetahui arti perasaannya, Gintoki pergi begitu saja. Kali ini, Gintoki tidak tahu telah meninggalkan dirinya. Ia tidak tahu tentang perasaannya. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang berharga baginya. Ia tidak bisa menahan beban yang ia rasakan saat ini. Ia tidak bisa mengatak kalua ia menyukai Gintoki.

 

Mereka adalah laki-laki, tapi perasaan seperti ini muncul begitu saja. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan?

 

.

 

Dua jam berlalu, angin malam berhembus seperti biasa, terasa dingin. Malam di kota kecil seperti ini memang sepi dan hening, tidak terdengar suara kendaraan yang lewat. Ia melihat ke arah lautan, pemandangan yang biasa Gintoki lihat, duduk sendirian disini membuatnya merasa sepi. Rasanya air mata ingin mengalir dari matanya, tapi tidak bisa ia keluarkan. Ia tidak mengerti, mungkin memang benar ia menyukainya, mencintainya sejak pertama kali bertemu. Ia jatuh cinta pada perasaan kesepian dan keunikan sang rambut perak.

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

Hijikata tersentak dari tidurnya dan melihat ke sekitarnya.

 

     "Tosshi, kau sudah bangun? Orang-orang sudah pulang," kata Kondo sembari membawa tasnya. Hijikata terdiam, menyadari semua yang ia lihat tadi adalah mimpi. Ia tidak tahu harus merasa apa, ia bersyukur. Ia segera membereskan barang-barangnya dan mengikuti Kondo berjalan pulang.

"Kau kecapaian, jaga tubuhmu. Akhir-akhir ini kau memaksakan dirimu."

 

"Jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Hijikata, mengingat apa Gintoki sudah tidur atau belum.

 

"Jam 8 malam, kau pulang saja."

 

“Ada hal yang harus aku lakukan, Kondo-san pulanglah duluan.” Kata Hijikata, Kondo mengangguk dan melihatnya berlari pergi dan menghilang.

 

Hijikata memang pulang, tapi ia tidak menuju rumahnya. Hijikata berlari terus menuju tempat yang ia tuju, mercusuar tempat Gintoki tinggal. Ia melihat lampu mercusuar sudah berputar dan terlihat bayangan seseorang duduk di atasnya. Ia terus berlari dan menaiki mercusuar, beruntung Gintoki tidak menutupnya. Suara langkah kakinya pasti terdengar dari atas.

 

“Gintoki!” teriak Hijikata, Gintoki yang sedang mengamati laut mendengar suara keranya.

 

 _Hijikata?_ Pikir Gintoki, ia melihat ke arah tangga dan Hijikata muncul dari sana. Sang penyuka mayonaise itu duduk di sebelahnya, tanpa keraguan sedikit pun dan sikap menghindarnya sudah pergi entah ke mana.

 

“Apa yang membawamu kemari?” tanya Gintoki, heran dengan keberadaan Hijikata di mercusuar ini.

 

“Aku bermipi seram, aku tidak tahu harus menceritakannya pada siapa. Aku butuh orang yang bisa aku ceritakan,” kata Hijikata tersenyum.

 

“Memangnya kau anak kecil? Kau butuh pelukan?” goda Gintoki, merasa Hijikata bersikap seperti biasanya. Hijikata diam dan menarik sang rambut perak lebih dekat dan mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut. Sepasang mata merah milik laki-laki yang ia kecup bibirnya itu membelalak tidak percaya. Gintoki tidak percaya dengan hal yang sedang terjadi. Sang laki-laki bermata biru besi itu melepaskan bibirnya dan memandangi mata merah yang ada di depannya. Mata merah yang tidak percaya dan kaget, wajahnya bersemu merah.

 

“Aku memang membutuhkan pelukan,” kata Hijikata menyeringai, Gintoki kaget dengan seringai yang tidak pernah ia lihat. “Aku menyukaimu, aku tidak peduli kau menolakku atau menjauhiku, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu.” Ia memeluk Gintoki dengan erat.

 

“Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu.”

 

Sang laki-laki berambut perak diam dengan tingkah laku temannya, tapi perlahan ia membalas pelukannya.

 

“Kemarin, aku ke kantormu tadi siang dan melihatmu menelepon, kau terlihat sangat bahagia saat berbicara di telepon, aku mendengarmu menyebut nama seorang gadis. Aku yakin kau menyebut nama orang yang kau telepon.”

 

“Apa!? Kau mendengarnya!?” kata Hijikata, melepas pelukannya. Ia melihat wajah yang dipaksakan tersenyum. Ia tahu, ada perasaan yang sama dengannya pada diri Gintoki. “Aku memang menyukainya, tapi itu sebelum aku menemukanmu.” Kata HIjikata, mendorong Gintoki yang sekarang berada di bawahnya. “perasaan yang kau rasakan sekarang, sama seperti perasaanku saat kau menceritakan Takasugi,” kata Hijikata menyeringai, “sekarang kau tahu perasaanku?”

 

“Itu hanya prolog,” jawab Gintoki, wajahnya seperti mengejek Hijikata. “Kau belum mendengar kelanjutannya, Aku tahu aku mencintai Takasugi, tapi itu dulu. Sama sepertimu.” Hijikata terdiam, menunggu kalimat selanjutnya. “Aku menyukaimu, bukan sebagai teman, tapi sebagai orang yang berharga. Aku memang mengatakan, Takasugi tidak bisa digantikan dan tidak akan tergantikan, tapi kau merupakan keberadaan yang baru yang lebih mempengaruhiku dan menutupi kekosongan yang selama ini kurasakan. Saat bertemu denganmu, aku tidak tahu kenapa aku tertarik padamu, aku senang saat kau memintaku mengantarmu mengelilingi kota ini, aku memilih sepeda karena aku bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak denganmu.”

 

Mendengar hal yang tidak pernah ia tahu, Hijikata segera mengecup bibir yang sudah ia kecup sebelumnya. Kali ini lebih lama dan sebagai perasaan bahagianya.

 

“kau tahu, aku senang sekarang, aku kira kau akan menolakku,” kata Gintoki.

 

“Terima Kasih.” Kata Hijikata, merasa beruntung kali ini perasaan tidak hanya miliknya.

 

.

.

 

“Kau tetap makan makanan menjijikan itu?” tanya Gintoki, sembari melihat tumpukan mayonnaise dalam mangkuk soba yang di pesan Hijikata.

 

“Kau tidak ada bedanya,” jawab Hijikata menunjuk mangkuk soba yang di penuhi kacang merah di depan Gintoki.

 

“Kau tidak tahu, rasa makananku lebih enak di bandingkan makananmu yang menjijikan itu.” Keduanya beradu mulut, hal yang sering terjadi di kedai-kedai di kota Nemuro jika mereka makan bersama. Seorang laki-laki berjenggot yang mereka kenal, Kondo, masuk ke dalam kedai dan melihat mereka berdua sedang beradu mulut.

 

“Hei, kalian sudah akur lagi?” tanya Kondo, keduanya tidak mendengarnya dan terus beradu mulut. Ia hanya tertawa dan duduk di tempat yang tidak terlalu dekat dengan mereka, ia tidak mau mereka mengganggu makan siangnya dengan pertengkaran mereka. Mereka memang sering bertengkar, tapi mereka juga kompak.

 

.

.

 

Udara menghangat, musim semi telah dating. Langit biru bersih dan membuat mereka berdua merasa nyaman untuk berkeliling di hari ini. Gintoki mengemudikan scooternya dan membonceng Hijikata.

 

“Hei, kau mau kemana?” tanya Gintoki pada orang yang duduk di belakangnya.

 

“Terserah saja, aku sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kota ini, aku juga sudah tahu tempat-tempat menarik. Aku tidak tahu kota ini sebaik dirimu.”

 

“Kalau begitu, aku boleh memilihnya. Kau jangan protes jika aku ke pasar ikan lagi, hari ini ada diskon besar-besaran.” Kata Gintoki, Hijikata mendengarnya dan mencengkeram bahu sang pengemudi.

 

“Tidak, jangan ke sana lagi, kau sudah ke sana beberapa hari yang lalu, aku bosan!” cegah Hijikata , ia terlalu sering menemani sang laki-laki yang sedang mengemudi ke pasar ikan. “Ini hari libur, kau bisa ke pasar ikan saat bukan hari libur!”

 

“baik, baik, kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan….” Suara Gintoki mengecil dan berbisik, Hijikata yang mendengarnya kaget dan mencengkeram bahu sang pengemudi kedua kalinya. Wajahnya memerah dan terlihat di kaca spion membuat Gintoki tertawa terbahak-bahak.

 

Mereka memang sering bertengkar.

 

Mereka kompak.

 

Mereka melengkapi satu sama lain.

 

Hijikata menemukan Gintoki.

 

Gintoki menemukan Hijikata.

 

Berharap keesokan hari bisa menjadi perjalanan hidup yang bisa membuat mereka tetap tertawa dan bahagia.

**Author's Note:**

> Kali ini aku menulis sedikit merinding dengan kata-kata yang aku buat haha.  
> Semoga senang dengan hasilnya.  
> Terima kasih.


End file.
